Bree Story
by TwilighterFanatic6
Summary: Bree survived the Voultri attack. She has agreed to have discipline and live with the Cullens. But nothing would've prepared her for who she would fall in love with... REVIEW, PLEASE!
1. Preface

Preface

Preface

Bree survived the Voultri attack. She has agreed to have discipline and live with the Cullens. But nothing would've prepared her for who she would fall in love with…


	2. Chpt 1: Bidesmaid

Chapter 1

Chapter 1 **Bridesmaid**

"Hey, Bree, how does this look?" Alice asked.

We were at the designer's "studio" in the dressing rooms picking up the bridesmaid dresses for the wedding. Alice wanted to try it on first.

I scanned her over; a rose red knee-length halter-top dress flowed over her body perfectly. It's fabric was beautiful: some sort of silk.

"I'm impressed," I answered, very satisfied with her choice in design. "Is that what all the bridesmaids are wearing?"

Her face lit up. "Yeah! You like?" She spinned around so I could see all of it.

"I love it! I bet Bella can't wait to see this." I added sarcastically. Alice smirked. "By the way, who was invited to the wedding? I mean, there's not going to be a whole lot, is there?"

"No, not really," Alice reassured me, "It's only a few of our classmates, Bella's parents, us, and some of the wolves-"

"Wolves?" I felt my icy body turn into stone where I sat. Alice looked up from the dress to my frozen face.

"What did I say?" She stared at me skeptically.

It took me a minute to hide the fear in my voice; it didn't work very well anyway. "Alice. The only memory I have of werewolves was when I was being attacked and killed by them in the clearing. Tell me how I'm supposed to trust them?"

Alice just stared at me, her face perplexed. After what seemed like hours, she finally spoke. "Bree, the werewolves were helping us to fight against the newborns. They're on our side… most of the time."

"What?" I asked, confused more than ever before.

Alice sighed deeply before continuing with her story. "You see, the wolves are around for one mythical purpose: to protect human life from our kind. But when Carlisle told them that we were different and that we don't hunt humans, we offered a peace treaty. They're not supposed to harm us if we don't harm a human – as if they could harm us!" She scoffed. Then she smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it."

"But humans aren't supposed to know about them?" I asked, now suspicious. "Like us?"

"I guess…why?" Alice obviously didn't know what I was getting at.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, don't you think it would be a little weird if gigantic wolves showed up at the wedding?"

Her face was completely blank. Then, suddenly, she burst out laughing. "Bree, don't you know that they're not always wolves?" I guess she got the answer from my questioned expression. "When they're not running around as wolves, they are just humans living normal lives." She finished with another quick snicker.

I was speechless. All I could think of saying was, "Oh." That made Alice laugh even harder.


	3. Chapter 2: Anger

Chapter 2:

**Anger**

I followed Alice unwillingly to her Porsche and slid in the front seat, slamming the door shut. I looked into the rearview mirror to see Alice carefully placing the dresses into the trunk. As soon as she opened the door, I folded my arms over my chest and childishly looked away out the other window. Alice let out a sigh as she started the ignition.

"Come on, Bree, I was only joking around. You have absolutely no reason to be upset right now." I glanced over at her; she had that you're-being-ridiculous look on her face.

"Well, you just had to go laugh up an entire storm over my question that I was completely oblivious to, and you're still going to say that I have no reason to be mad?!" I blew up in her face, and regretted it immediately. Alice turned her eyes back on the road, her face unreadable.

"You know, sometimes your temper reminds me of…" she stopped short, and then gave up. "Never mind. I'm sorry."

Curiosity got the better of me. "Reminds you of who?"

"I said never mind," Alice told me fiercely. Then she perked back up. "How about some music?" She flipped the power and turned the volume up high. Alice didn't even look like she was listening; probably avoiding more talking. So I forced my eyes the other way and gazed at the blur of trees as we went down the winding road.


End file.
